Percy Jackson and the Protection of the Golden Trio
by Smiley Faces and Zayn Malik
Summary: Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Hazel travel to England to protect Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny from Voldemort's followers after the Dark Lord's fall. Twilight and others will join at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Percy didn't like school, but he liked experiencing new things, and this was his chance, even if it was a very long quest that required him, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank to go to some weird Wizard school called Hogwarts (seriously though, who calls their school Hogwarts?!) and he was (of course) the designated leader, with Annabeth his second-in-command. Their job was to protect some dude called Harry Potter against some morons following a weirdo without a nose called Mouldywarts or something along the line and he was thoroughly irritated by Chiron killing his attempts at proposing to Annabeth. The beauty was currently giggling at something Leo was rambling about in the plane, and Percy felt a wave of nausea sweep over him at the turbulence. He choked back the will to hurl and closed his eyes, muttering prayers to Zeus not to kill him. He gripped the armrest to the extent where the plastic was almost crumbling under the demigod's immense strength. He was breathing deeply and thinking of the calming effects of Annabeth's eyes when a soft, reassuring touch forced him to open one eye to lock eyes with his own frightened cousin.

'It'll be okay, Perce.' To any other demigod, it was an assurance that they would survive the plane ride, but to them it held a deeper meaning, Thalia and Grover were the only two who knew about Percy's attempts at making Annabeth his fiancée, and she knew he was nervous about Leo's strangely improved charms in the romantic department, and currently he was playing dangerously on the Hero of Olympus' nerves.

'No it isn't, Thalia. I might as well throw the rign out at this stage, I'm so tired of scraping my courage together only to have my moment ruined by some blithering idiot who wants something from me! Seriously, I can't scrape anything together anymore. I mean, look at how cold she is all of a sudden, and I haven't done anything stupid in the past few weeks, at all! She won't even sit next to me.' Percy felt Annabeth drifting away after they returned from Tartarus and he knew if she drifted away any more he'd wake up in the nights screaming and covered in sweat. He knew if she closed him off anymore than she already had, he was going to go into the state that he had gone into when he found out his brother had been killed by the last spurt of giants. He missed Tyson's ten foot frame and he knew no-one would ever make a beautiful shield again. Thalia gripped his hand as a particularly rough patch of turbulence hit them and he squished his eyes closed, his breathing ragged and he thought again of his girlfriend's large grey eyes when a gentle hand pried his off of the armrest and he heard Thalia move away and a lighter weight sit down next to him.

'Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth's voice was soothing and he opened his eyes in surprise at her gentle voice.

'Wise Girl.' Percy smiled hesitantly. Annabeth smiled back gently and lifted the armrest, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his softly. He grinned and pulled her into a back-breaking hug that had her chuckling and hugging him back just as fiercely and she buried her head in his neck.

'Missed you Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth giggled as swift fingers tickled her sides but pulled her onto his lap gently, nuzzling her neck playfully.

'I missed you more, Wise Girl.' She smiled and rest her head against his chest and fingered his camp necklace delicaetely.

'Hmf, impossible, Percy.' Annabeth gave him a look that stated it was simply not possible to care for someone as much as she did for him.

'If you say so. Whe do we land?' Percy didn't even flinch when they hit another turbulent patch.

'In an hour. I'll swap with Nico, if you like. Leo's starting to irritate me.'

'feel free to. Besides, how are we going to get out of Heathrow?'

Percy felt his responsible side kick in and he looked at her imploringly.

'There will be a man called Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting for us and he'll take us to a place called Grimmauld Place and then we'll continue to Hogwarts.'

'Looks like you've got it covered.' Percy chuckled.

'Shut up, you dolt.' Annabeth smirked superiorly

'Made up, have we?' Jason asked from behind them.

'Go away, Roman.' Percy growled, making Jason whimper and retreat. Thalia high-fived him and Jason sent his older sister a glare. Thalia gave him a mocking smirk and settled down next to Leo as the stewardess requested the passengers to sit down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry stared up at the ceiling above him, listening to Ron's long, drawn out snores and thinking about how he was going to organize the Quidditch team now that he was the coach and giving extra DADA classes. There would be a new DADA teacher from America and a few others, who were giving completely new subjects, like architecture (seriously? They are WIZARDS, why would they want to take architecture?). Ginny's giggle could be heard from the room above his and Hermione shushed her frantically. Mr Weasley stumbled down the stairs and Mrs Weasley shouted at him, effectively waking the entire household up, making Ron scream hysterically and quiet sniggers erupt from the room above theirs.

'Kids! Come down! Breakfast is ready!' Mrs Weasley shouted just as Harry finished pulling his shoe on and Ron tumbled awkwardly down the stairs, Hermione chiding him on his clumsiness and Ginny giggling uncontrollably at her brother. Mr Weasley ws nowhere to be seen and George was sitting in his usual seat, looking mopey and pushing his glass of pumpkin juice around the table. Ron gave his older brother a mournful look when Mr Weasley bustled into the kitchen, looking flustered.

'Darling, uhm, I think the kids whould go upstairs.' Arthur Weasley's big blue eyes were startled and weary.

'Why Dad? What's going on?' Ron started to ask

'NOW!' Mr Weasley snarled, his eyes snapping angrily.

'Yes Dad.' Ginny flew to her feet in surprise, dragging Harry and Ron with her, Hermione pulling a surprised George up with her and rushing up the many flights of stairs, where Percy and Charlie were just emerging from their old rooms.

'Don't go down there, Dad's in a temper and he just snapped at Ron.' George warned. Ginny raised a puzzled eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged in a non-committal fashion. Hermione frowned, leaning against the wall, her bushy hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her brown eyes dark in confusion as Ron leaned next to her to seem deep in thought as well, but Harry knew he was just trying to get closer to Hermione, who gave him a filthy look and continued pondering whatever Hermione ponders.

The sound of slightly raised and angry voices and the sound of cutlery and crockery being slammed onto something. Ginny pulled herself away from her hushed conversation with Percy and rushed out onto the stairs, her wand already in her hand as she flew down the stairs, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Hermione and Harry hot on her heels. George apparated into the kitchen, where Mr Weasley was glaring at a tall, tanned man with a grey streak in his raven hair. The man's sea-green eyes churned angrily and his straight jaw jutted out defiantly. His strong arms rippled as he leaned against the table in front of him. His whole body seemed like supple muscle that seemed to shimmer under his tautly pulled skin. He turned his straight face to them, he loked like a god and Harry could barely stop himself from bowing to this seemingly powerful being. The man smirked as if he knew how they felt and turned again to Arthur Weasley.

'I repeat, Mr Weasley, we do not need to sleep inside. As you know, we are here for the protection of your son, daughter, Ms Granger and Mr Potter. We would appreciate it if we could set up tents outside the house to ensure the optimum safety of our charges.' The man leaned forward and smiled a predatory smile that made Mr Weasley shrink back in fear.

'What? Who are they, Dad?' Ginny asked in alarm.

'We are your bodyguards. Congratulations on successfully reaching the status of a celebrity. Now, I have some rules, no, you do not have a say in this. You wil do as my colleagues and I say for your own protection. You will not tell us what to do. You will respect us with the respet you would bestow on your greatest wizard, because we are far more powerful than the deceased Dumbledore. I am Percy. This is Annabeth, she is my second-in-command.' The man motioned to a clever looking girl who regarded them with big cat-like grey eyes, her blonde curls pulled into a sloppy ponytail. This is Thalia.' He motioned to a glaring black-haired girl with electric blue eyes and a silver bracelet on her wrist. 'That is Jason.' The boy was probably Thalia's brother, because they jhad the same eyes and predatory profile. 'Piper.' He pointed to a friendly looking girl that grinned perkily at them, her choppy black hair and kaleidoscope eyes. 'Reyna.' A haughty looking girl glared at them, her own black hair pulled into a Greek braid. 'Leo.' An elfish looking boy with wild brown hair and mischievous fire coloured eyes grinned at them from behind a grease-covered face. 'Nico.' A sulky looking boy with olive skin and black hair glared at them with endless black eyes. 'Hazel.' A girl with corkscrew hair and amber eyes smiled dreamily at them. 'Frank.' A man that looked a bit like Cho Chang smiled at them, his broad and muscled shoulders spanning his shirt tightly over his torso.

'Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to contact Professor McGonagall on the matter at hand.' Percy turned, holding the dor open for his friends, who filed out cautiously.

'Wait! Why are you treating them as if they are just another, as you call it, quest?' Mrs Weasley demanded.

Percy angled his head to lookover his shoulder coldly, his brow scrunched together in annoyance, 'To us, they are.' He said icily, closing the door quietly behind him and striding to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grinned at Ginny, his shaggy black hair falling into his eyes as he surveyed the all-too-familiar surroundings of King's Cross Station, his face bright with joy as Ron and Hermione argued about whether it was fair that she was the new Transfiguration professor and that he was sentenced to teach everyone to fly.

'Right, so tell me, what is the function of a rubber ducky?' Mr Weasley asked Percy who guffawed, his dazzlingly straight teeth flashing as he shook his head.

'There isn't really a function for it, I guess. We generally use them to entertain kids in the bahtub.' Percy chuckled, his sea-green eyes falling protectively on Annabeth before resting briefly on his charges and going straight to Annabeth again.

'Ah, so it is used to distract them?'

'To a certain extent, you see, you're generally considered very strange if you haven't played with a rubber ducky before, take Annabeth for instance, she despised water and bathing or showering before she met me. She doesn't even _own_ a rubber ducky.' Percy whispered secretively.

'I heard that!' Annabeth laughed, her grey eyes flashing as she turned back to her conversation with Thalia. Harry had noticed the little bonds between the large group of Americans, the singular bond that entitled them to move as one fluid being, every step synchronized with each other, eyes checking for exits, enemies or friends, the automatic position that they fell into when they were together, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia at the lead, hyper alert of everything around them. Harry marvelled at the painfully _easy_ relationships they had, especially Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, jokes being passed around but it was clear who was in charge, no matter where the couple stood, their friends seemed to keep a strangely awed and respecting distance from them, their eyes admiring them and their bodies seeming to shrink in submission. Percy's eyes sometimes flashed with hazel streaks, when he was exceptionally angry and then the only thing that could calm him would be Annabeth's touch.

'So, we have to run into a wall?' Frak, oe of the latecomers asked, his brown eyes swirling in confusion.

'Well, yeah, don't you guys have to run through walls?' ron's long nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought of not running through walls.

'Percy does, occasionally, y'know, when he gets really mad and changes into a monster. He has the Hephaestus Cabin erect a few walls and then runs right through 'em, bricks and all.' Leo teased, winking at Percy, his grin wide and infectious. The group continuously let little jibes loose about Percy turning into a beast when he was really angry.

'Percy, you go through the wall first.' Nico motioned to the wall, his black eyes sparkling with malicious humor.

'Just a second.' Percy pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, and answered a call. 'Mom? What's wrong? Uncle Billy? When? And Jacob? The Cullens are coming down from Canada for him? When? Okay, I'll be there, love you, I will, bye.' Percy hung up with a distraught look on his long face, his eyes heavy with sorrow.

'Well, what is it?' Annabeth's big grey eyes bore into her boyfriend's face, begging for details.

'Well, I'll be leaving you for a week. My uncle died and I need to go to his funeral, it's very important that the eldest be there for the coronation of the next chief, so I'll be in Washington for a week.'

'What?' Thalia's blue eyes widened in disbelief, a shocked sneer forming on her beautiful face.

'Yeah, my mom is part of the Quileute tribe, didn't I tell you? And as the heir to the chiefdom I need to pick a successor to take my place, because there'sno way that I'm going to spend my time in dreary olf Forks for the rest of my life.' A hearty chuckle escaped his lips as he surveyed is friends' incredulous expressions.

'Don't worry, I'l be okay.' Percy chuckled, shaking his head as he hoisted his backpack onto his back, pulled Annabeth into a long, (seemingly) smoldering kiss that was the first sign of actual affection the couple had displayed in front of their charges and it made Harry feel ashamed, because Ginny had never pulled away with the dizzy expression that was plastered on Annabeth's face as she pulled him into an even longer kiss, molding her body against his in a way that should have been deemed inappropriate but didn't faze their companions.

'Be careful.' Percy's voce was soft, rolling off of his tongue like waves off of a beach. He pecked her nose before pulling away from her and bidding farewell to his companions, leaving instructions with Jason while Annabeth stared dolefully at him and shaking Mr Weasley's hand. He strode away, his tall frame forcing an easy way through the throng of pressing wizards as he walked with the dignity of a god.

* * *

'Percy!' Jacob threw his arms around his cousins body, nearly crushing him in a bear hug. He hadn't seen him since just before he started phasing.

'Hey now, get a girlfriend, you gay bunny.' Percy laughed, returning the hug.

'But I thought our relationship was just starting to flourish!' Jacob said snidely, his teeth flashing in his russet face.

'I'm sorry, it's doomed, I'm planning on proposing to Annabeth.' Percy grinned, his green eyes flashing strangely.

'Edward Cullen.' A tall, pale man with copper hair smiled politely at Percy, his gold eyes hard with curiousity.

'Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you.' Percy nodded once his eyes resting on Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

'Oh, Percy! Sweetie!' Sally bustled towards her only son, her brown eyes shining with joy lined with sorrow.

'Mom.' Percy enveloped his mother in a bear-hug that left Sally Blofis-Black-Jackson wheezing.

'Percy. I'm Sam Uley. I've been filling in for Jake in his absence.' Sam tried to smile, but the Quileute's were hoping against hope that Percy hadn't inherited the wolf gene from his grandfather, Ephraim Black.

'Thanks. I'd just like to let you know that I have no intentions of taking over anything, I have my own herd of miscreants to oversee, this excepting my girlfriend of course.' Percy added hastily at a warning glance from his mother.

'So, when do we get to meet this amazing Annabeth, Perce?' Seth and percy had alway got along very well and Percy regarded Seth critically.

'You'll meet my Wise Girl when you grow an inch.' Percy smiled mischievously.

'What do you mean? I've grown a foot since the last time you saw me!' Seth protested, but Paul had caught on and was howling with laughter.

'You know that's not what I meant, small fry.' Percy laughed, his head thrown back in mirth, little tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

'Hey!' Seth exclaimed indignantly, his eyes widening in anger.

'Hey, I'm sure you've grown in that department too, Seth, I'm just teasing you.' Percy slung his arm over Seth's shoulders as the procession moved in the general direction of Billy Black's strangely festive house.

* * *

'And now, Billy's nephew, Percy, will say a few words for us.' The pastor looked greatly relieved to be out of the focus, his Adam's apple bobbing furiously as he scampered away.

'Uhm, well, I'm not really good at this, so, please don't expect anything spectacular.' Percy grinned wolfishly, his eyes playing over the Cullens, lingering on Renesmee. Jacob growled quietly and a snigger escaped the Cullen ranks.

A loud, intrusive noise rang incessantly from Percy's back pocket.

'Wise Girl, what's up?'

'Emergency, bloodsuckers, going for the whole school.' Annabeth's voice was clipped and breathless.

'Fuck it. Be careful. I'll be there in a few.' Percy hung up and strode down the aisle, grabbing Jacob and Edward's collars as he passed them, dragging them away, Jacob's pack and the Cullen coven following close behind.

'Perce, what's going on?' Sally got up and jogged beside them.

'Mom, sit down, console every one, tell Chiron to send the Ares and Hephaestus cabins to Hogwarts. I think you should tell Sue that there's a chance some of them might not come back.' Percy nodded to Jacob and his pack, who were bristling to attack Percy, who scoffed at them and motioned for them to follow him.

'Perseus!' Sally called as soon as they were just inside the woods.

'What?'

'Protect her.'

'To the last breath.' Percy said as if it was the thing he was destined for, to protect whoever it was Sally wanted him to protect.

'Be careful. I'll be praying for you.' Sally's brown eyes were wide with worry, her face like Edward's when Bella was pregnant Jacob noticed.

'So will I, Mom.' Percy snorted, before turning to the mingled group of vampires and trembling werewolves.

'What do you want?' Embry asked coldly, his black eyes flashing dangerously.

'Your help. I know what the Cullens are, so no need to act as if you don't want to drink me dry.' Percy added, flashing his teeth in a dazzling smile at the straining Cullens.

'Why would you want our help?' Jacob demanded as he moved to protect Renesmee from his large cousin.

'Come now, Jacob, I only look like an idiot, I know where I get the whole big as fuck wolf gene. Definitely not from my dad. Besides, how do you explain Seth growing like a weed, no offence, small fry.' Percy grinned impishly, his green eyes dancing with mischief.

'So you also phased?'

'Yep, a year ago. But anyway, I take it you guy would cut the tip of your tail off for some action?'

'Hell yeah!' Leah exclaimed, a small smile dancing over her features to the surprise of her pack.

'Well then, let's go kill some leeches! No offense to you lot, I don't considering peace-keeping vamps parasites, since we all have the same goal in mind. Anywho, everyone touch a piece of my skin so that we can get to England.' Tentative hands stretched to touch Percy's sun-baked-warm skin. A little pull near their navels and suddenly they were in a black lake with a bunch of vampires hurtling towards them.

'PHASE NOW!' Percy shouted before phasing into a massive dark grey wolf that ran full into the mob of vampires, snarling and ripping with the sound of metal filling everyone's sensitive ears as they phased or hurried to assist him.

* * *

'Stay here. Don't let anyone in, unless they're with Percy.' Annabeth felt the familiar sense of longing building in her as she commanded the bristling Ares Cabin. She nodded to Thalia, who ran to the field near the Black Lake, where Annabeth had spotted the vampires earlier.

'Annabeth! Percy's here! He's got some company.' Thalia's voice was alight with relief as she motioned for her best friend to witness the spectacle that was Annabeth's beloved. Percy was in wolf-form, tearing through vampires as if Annabeth's life depended on it and he had other wolves helping him, as well as a few flitting figures that left a trail of destructed vampires in their wake. Finally, Percy grabbed the seemingly biggest, strongest vampire in his jaws and tore him in half with the sound of screeching metal.

'Leo! Go set fire to those vamps!' Jason commanded, his gladius clutched in his hand.

'Yessir!' Leo hurried down the entrance steps as he ran to the now human Percy, who was pulling a pair of beige shorts on as he jogged to the steps, hi-fiving Leo and pushing through the huge double doors, and Annabeth couldn't help but admire her boyfriend's impressive torso before they collided in a mass of wild blonde curls, short black hair, sun-kissed skin, flashing teeth and relief at seeing the other person. Annabeth didn't care that the whole of Hogwarts was watching her wrap her legs around her boyfriend's bare waist and stick her tongue down his throat, because he was back and she had longed for him and he was so deliciously warm and he smelt like saddle leather, sea-salt and the woods and she pulled him closer, pulling her lips away from his to bury her head in the crook of neck, where she bit down hard on the muscle connecting his shoulder and neck, marking him as hers.

'Hey now, it's okay. I'm here. Ssh, it's okay, don't worry, I'm here.' Annabeth didn't even know she was sobbing into his neck until his hand was stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

'Percy?' A deep voice sounded and Annabeth stiffened, tightening her hold on Percy, inhaling his scent again before untangling herself from him.

'Yes, Jacob?' Percy's voice was hard with annoyance as his hand fell to Annabeth's hip, pulling her against him as she wrapped an arm around his waist possessively.

'Introductions?' Jacob looked like Percy would have, had his father not been one of the best looking Greek gods, second only to Eros.

'Right. Wise Girl, the Quileutes and Cullens. Quileutes, Cullens, Annabeth.' Percy motioned to the two groups before pulling her in for a dizzyingly sensational kiss that had her hands buried in his hair without prompt.

'Mm, Percy, much as I love kissing you, I think we've got some more important stuff to do.' Annabeth chuckled, her hands cupping Percy's face affectionately.

'I can't think of anything.' Percy smirked, hugging her tight to his hot skin, tightening his hold on her so that she couldn't escape.

'Let me go. I will poke you!' Annabeth threatened, her grey eyes sparkling with humour and love as she kissed the corner of his jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry

Harry had spent much of his teen life either running or fighting Death Eaters and his 'guards' were definitely a suspicious bunch, adding a coven of _vampires_ to their armed-to-the-teeth entourage along with a 'pack' of wolf Animagi that Percy claimed to lead. Like, what the fuck, right? And McGonagall approved of them, letting them help Hagrid with Care of Magical Beings And to top it all off, Ginny was constantly busy as Head Girl, making sure all of the confused people understood what was going on and attempting (please note the emphasis on _attempting_) to socialize with her friends and family. Hermione had her hands full teaching Potions and (to much surprise and disdain) Draco Malfoy was teaching Charms after professor Flitwick resigned from stress.

'Harry? It's time for breakfast.' Hermione beckoned for Harry to follow her to the Great Hall, where Percy and his pack were shoveling plates of food into their mouths, vying with each other to see who could eat the most, laughs resounding from the topless men in between bites. Harry stared at them in shock as Annabeth settled down next to him at the professor's table, a possessive smile on tugging at her lips as she pulled Percy away from his pancakes for a long kiss.

'Ew! Get a room, you two!' One of the nicer wolf-men, a gangly 16-year old called Seth laughed, spraying his friends with bacon.

'Don't talk with your mouth full, Seth.' Annabeth laughed breathlessly as she pulled away from Percy.

'Yes _Mom_.' Seth mocked before scarfing another mountain of eggs down his throat.

'Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes?' harry caught the last snippet of Annabeth's amused sentence after wrenching his eyes away from Ginny, who was dressed in her school uniform, without her robes (was that even in the school rules?).

'Nope. Guess again.' Percy grinned affectionately, flying to his feet to prevent a fight between Embry and Quil, who were throwing sickening punches that sent the blood-curdling sound of bone cracking and flesh yielding under pressure. 'Hey, hey, hey, knock it off, you two. Quil, you can go home in a few days, I promise, just, try not to kill the pack.' Percy looked like he had when Harry had first encountered him, predatory, cold and in control. Annabeth sighed, getting up and touching his shoulder.

'C'mon, Seaweed Brain, you lot of whelps need to go to Hagrid, he needs you to catch the Pegasus. Hurry along now.' Annabeth shooed the bristling russet giants out of the hall, sending ice cold glares at any girl who dared to look at Percy.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Percy hated putting his family and pack in danger, but Jacob, as Alpha, had ordered the pack to remain at Hogwarts to help his cousin. The Cullens wouldn't leave without Jacob, so now Percy had to keep the constantly black-eyed vampires away from his divine-smelling family (don't let it surprise you; they ARE after all demi-_gods_).

He felt irritation well up in him at the thought of the velvet box in his shorts pocket. He hadn't had the chance to ask Annabeth to marry him, despite the time they had alone, on patrols, because, seriously, what sane girl wants to be proposed to while patrolling for evil wizards? He huffed as he regarded his childish pack, who hadn't seen half the things that he had, but insisted on being arrogant and insensitive towards his family, particularly to Nico, who they claimed to dislike immensely. He'd caused a huge rift in the pack when he heard they were being insensitive on purpose, Embry and Leah had thought it would be a good thing, to make him realize that he was part of their family now, he didn't need the silly pale-faces. Percy had broken Embry's jaw and dislocated Leah's shoulder and told them he valued his blood family over his pack any day, because no matter what, they were there for him, even if he screwed up, they cared for him and he would happily cause irrevocable damage to the pack for his Greek relatives. That had them sulking for a few hours.

'Percy?' Jacob's voice was hesitant as he fell into step next to his towering cousin, who grunted in acknowledgement, scratched his head and turned his sea-green and hael streaked eyes to Jacob.

'Yeah?' Percy played the annoyance down as he regarded Jacob's hesitant stance.

'What are you worried about?' Jacob's deep voice was soft with concern as he regarded his favorite cousin.

'Nothing important.' Percy muttered, fingering riptide, his sea-green eyes half-closed in concentration as he sharpened the bronze sword, his wolfish face contorting slightly in disgust as Seth tackled Embry into a tree roughly throwing a punch at the older boy.

'You sure? You're all distant-like.' Jacob offered his verdict with a slight smile.

'Got a lot on my mind, Black. Don't you worry your vamp-loving head over it, man, just thinking of way s to ask Annabeth something.' Percy smiled slightly.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Annabeth _despised_ having to watch harry teach the kids how to fly. The mere thought of sitting on a broom and whipping around precociously sickened the demi-goddess and she wasn't even a child of Poseidon or Hades. But she did spend a ridiculous amount of time around the son of Poseidon, so she almost feared flying more than spiders (that's saying something).

'Hey Annabeth, did you know that wizards don't have horses? That sucks ass.' Frank appeared next to the slightly terrified daughter of Athena, who regarded him icily for breaking her train of thought.

'Yes, frank, I was very much aware of that tidbit of useless information.'

'Something wrong, Boss?'

'Just something Percy said to Thalia earlier.' annabeth sighed as harry called the children to the ground and lead them to the Great Hall for supper. Annabeth and Frank trailed behind in boredom, knowing that their share of the food would be saved by Percy.

* * *

Percy grinned in anticipation at his pack, who smiled happily as Annabeth strolled in looking slightly frazzled from her endeavor of watching harry teach kids to fly. He fingered the ring in his pocket and leaned back as she sat down.

'What's up, Perce?'

'Ah, nothing really.' Percy slipped the ring into her palm as he leaned forward to peck her cheek and watched her out of the corner of his eye with a hopeful smirk.

'Percy...'

* * *

**Lol...suckas**

**Anyway, people probably despise me for being an absolute dick and leaving you hanging for ages, but I've recently changed schools and it's pretty damn stressful, catching up on their work...but yeah, i'm sorry and I apologise sincerely...**

**Now, i dislike begging for reviews, but Bloody hell people, you're going to have to work for the chapters...so by extensive logic, this was punishment...**

**Mila**


End file.
